


Si Seulement

by for_t2



Category: Zone Blanche | Black Spot (TV)
Genre: Counting, Crows, Drabble, Gen, Regret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Le nombre de corbeaux ne cesse de changer, même si rien d'autre ne peut changer
Kudos: 3





	Si Seulement

Un corbeau, deux corbeaux, trois... Cinq, douze, mille, des millions, ça ne faisait vraiment aucune différence. 

Ce n’était non plus le temps, la saison, ou même la teinture particulière des plumes qui changeait les cris. Qui changeait les petits yeux noirs qui la suivaient partout. 

Ce n’était qu’un nombre tout simple. Un corbeau, une Camille, une âme manquante. Une journée qui ne pourra jamais se refaire. 

Et, maintenant, assise à côté de la fenêtre, avec le soleil qui brille et les oiseaux qui chantent, il ne reste plus qu’a compter les jours jusqu’a la prochaine. 

Un corbeau, deux corbeaux, trois... 


End file.
